I'll Come Home to You
by Mrs. Hunter Bradley
Summary: An Extension of episode 6X11. A Nathan and Haley story.
1. Chapter 1

A one-shot that might turn into a two-chapter story.

It's a take off of the last Nathan and Haley scene from tonight's episode on November 17, 2008. Plus I loved the whole 1930s/1940s theme episode.

Nathan and Haley had gotten married on Nathan's last night home before his unit deploys. Haley walks with Nathan to the airplane and kisses him after he promise that he'll come back to her.

Nathan pulls something out of his pocket which is a copy of his id tags.

"I want you to wear this every day. As long as it shines it means that I am still alive and loving you. I will come back to you because there is nothing that can keep me away from you. I love you so much." Nathan says.

He puts the chain around her neck.

Through her tears Haley smiles and says, "Thank you, I put a picture of me and my lucky bracelet in your bag next to your compass. I'll write to you every day."

They hug and kiss once more before Nathan has to get onto the plane.

Haley waves and waits for the plane to take off before she heads back to her house.

The next several weeks pass for Haley. She continues to sing at Lucas' club. Nathan had asked Lucas to take care of his young bride while he was gone.

The two of them write each other everyday just as they promised they would.

Haley opens her front door and down the front walk to the mailbox.

She opens the mailbox and pulls out a stack of mail, closing the mailbox she walks back to the house going through the mail. It is mostly bills and other junk. Halfway through the pile she comes across a letter with Nathan's handwriting on the front. Haley grins as she quickly enters the house and closes the door behind her.

She drops the mail on the table by the couch. Sitting back on the couch she opens the letter carefully.

She begins to read the letter out loud

"Darling Haley,

It has been so long since I got to see your beautiful face, touch you, kiss you. I want so much to hold you in my arms and to kiss you. I miss the sound of your voice. This war is so long and hard but the faster this war goes the sooner I'll be home with you and we can get a house of our own and start that family we were talking about having.

I look at your picture everyday for as long as I can. How are you doing at home Mrs. Scott? I love the sound of that. I hope your hanging in there. I'll be home soon I hope. I love you my darling.

All my love,

Nathan"

Haley wipes her eyes and goes to the desk and puts the letter back in its envelope and into the box with the other letters. She pulls out some paper and writes out a letter in response.

Sweetheart,

I miss you so much too. I'm glad to hear that you are safe. I'm counting down the days until we are reunited. Lucas has been taking good care of me in your absence.

I spend a lot of time sitting in the gazebo where we spent your last day together. It brings me comfort to sit there because I can feel your presence there and in the club by the bar. I love being announced every night at the club as Mrs. Nathan Scott. It makes my heart swell with pride every time I hear it.

I keep the big picture of you in every room and I carry a picture of you with me where ever I go. I cannot wait for your safe return. I listen to the radio everyday listening for information about your unit and pray every night for your safety and I read the paper every morning hoping not to see your name on the casualty list.

I miss you and love you so much. I can't wait to see you again.

All my love,

Haley"

She folds the letter and sticks it into one of the envelopes that she had already addressed. She seals the envelop and writes her name on the return address label in the top left and stamps it.

Haley stands up, walks to the door grabs her purse and wrap before walking out the door closing it and locking it behind her. She gets in her car and drives to the post office to mail the letter.


	2. Chapter 2

I'll Come Home to You

Chapter 2

The days since Haley mailed her most recent letter to Nathan have been uneventful. She decide that one day she would bake several kinds of cookies and other stuff that she knows Nathan will like.

She has made mittens for him to wear when he is not fighting. She made some other things for him.

She stands in her kitchen packing everything into the big box when the doorbell rings, she looks towards the door and can see that it is Lucas standing there.

"Come in Luke the door is open." Haley calls.

Lucas opens the door and walks in closing it behind him. He hangs his coat and hat on the coat rack by the door and walks to the kitchen and stands by the island where Haley is packing cookies to put into the box.

"Hi Haley, I thought I would stop by and see how your doing while Nathan's gone." Lucas says.

He extends his hand out to steal a cookie from the plate on the counter. Haley slaps his hand.

Lucas pulls his hand away, "What was that for?"

"Those are for Nathan. I'm going to send them to him as part of a care package." Haley says.

Lucas smiles, "He'll love that"

She gets everything packed up and sealed.

"Would you take that to the post office for me? I have to get ready to teach my class of seven-year-olds to sing." Haley says.

"I will do that for you." Lucas says.

He takes the box and heads to the front door grabbing his coat and hat.

**I'm putting a time jump in here because I'm running out of ideas on what to write about her daily life.**

It has been a year to the day that Nathan had been sent to war. He had been able to come home for short amounts of time over the holidays.

Haley walks up to the her house and stops at the mailbox to get the mail out.

As she walks to the door she sorts through the mail noting the bills that need to be paid. She comes across the familiar letter from Nathan.

She gets in the house and locks the door behind her before sitting on the couch with the letter. She opens it and pulls out the letter and begins to read the letter.

"Darling,

I can't believe that I've been away from you for the first year of our marriage, we never got to spend more than one full day. That will be coming to an end.

I got word from our leaders that our unit is going home and that we will not be called back up to duty anymore. I'll be home on November 23 at 10:00 a.m.

I can't wait to see you again and hold you in my arms and kiss you and spend time with you.

I love you so much.

All my love,

Nathan"

Haley jumps up and has tears of happiness and excitement. She looks at the calendar and notices that tomorrow is the 23rd.

Haley realizes that there is so much that needs to be done in a short amount of time and starts to pick up the house.

She then goes to the store to get food to make Nathan.

Chapter 3

Nathan returns home.


	3. Chapter 3: Nathan's Return

I'll Come Home to You

Chapter 3

As promised Nathan will be returning.

Haley has spent the day cooking and cleaning to get ready for Nathan arrival.

She found the perfect outfit to wear to the airport to welcome Nathan home in.

.

It is now the morning of the day that Nathan is scheduled to return home and Haley is finishing putting the meals that she has been cooking in the freezer so that they will have homemade meals that she can reheat.

Haley looks over at the clock on the wall and notices that she needs to leave to go to the airport to pick up Nathan.

Even though it is November and there is not snow on the ground and it feels to be about 60 degrees outside Haley decides to take a light sweater along with her just in case.

She grabs her purse and keys and heads out the door, locking the door behind her. She gets into her car and drives to the airport where she was when Nathan left for the first time.

She gets to the airport early just to be there if his flight came in early.

Haley can't wait for him to return to her so that they can put the long year behind them and start their lives together.

She looks around to see that she is surrounded by other military wives and family members watching the landing strip and the ski for any sight of the airplane caring their loved ones.

After what felt like a lifetime of waiting Haley and the others are alerted that the airplane will be landing in a few minutes.

The crowd watches the ski intently from the safety zone they are standing in to see the airplane making its decent on the airport and they watch as the airplane comes into a smooth landing and the airplane rolls along to make a stop in its designated area.


	4. Chapter 3: Nathan's Return2

I'll Come Home to You

Chapter 3

As promised Nathan will be returning.

Haley has spent the day cooking and cleaning to get ready for Nathan arrival.

She found the perfect outfit to wear to the airport to welcome Nathan home in.

.

It is now the morning of the day that Nathan is scheduled to return home and Haley is finishing putting the meals that she has been cooking in the freezer so that they will have homemade meals that she can reheat.

Haley looks over at the clock on the wall and notices that she needs to leave to go to the airport to pick up Nathan.

Even though it is November and there is not snow on the ground and it feels to be about 60 degrees outside Haley decides to take a light sweater along with her just in case.

She grabs her purse and keys and heads out the door, locking the door behind her. She gets into her car and drives to the airport where she was when Nathan left for the first time.

She gets to the airport early just to be there if his flight came in early.

Haley can't wait for him to return to her so that they can put the long year behind them and start their lives together.

She looks around to see that she is surrounded by other military wives and family members watching the landing strip and the ski for any sight of the airplane caring their loved ones.

After what felt like a lifetime of waiting Haley and the others are alerted that the airplane will be landing in a few minutes.

The crowd watches the ski intently from the safety zone they are standing in to see the airplane making its decent on the airport and they watch as the airplane comes into a smooth landing and the airplane rolls along to make a stop in its designated area.

Before they know it the door to the airplane opens and a staircase is rolled up to the door so that the soldiers can make their way down and over to their families that are waiting for them.

Haley gets pushed to the back of the crowd. She stands on her toes to look for Nathan.

Nathan stands at the door of the airplane and steps down onto the platform of the stairs. Before he walks down he scans the crowd for Haley and doesn't see her and thinks that maybe she got pushed to the back.

He gets snapped out of his haze when he feels a hand on his shoulder. He looks to his right and sees his friend Ryan standing next to him who is putting his hat on his head.

"Are you going to stand there all day or what?" He asks.

Nathan looks over and smiles.

They begin walking down the stairs and as they do Nathan says, "I'm so excited and nervous about seeing my wife again."

Ryan laughs, "Be excited man, she won't be able to keep her hands off of you, trust me. Julie insisted on going with me every where I went the last time."

Ryan is older than Nathan and has a 4 year old daughter, Ashley and a two year old son, Carter.

They make it to the bottom and as they get closer to the crowd that has since separated a bit.

Ryan says good bye to Nathan as he finds his family.

Nathan gets closer to the crowd and looks around for Haley. They eventually lock eyes. With broad smiles on their faces.

Haley runs towards Nathan, who drops his bag on the floor and opens his arms to her.

Haley jumps into Nathan's arms and kisses him with tears in her eyes. He hugs her tightly while shedding a few tears himself. Nathan spins her around and sets her back on her feet and kisses her with all the pent up passion that has been building inside of him since the last time he saw her.

"I'm so glad that you are home safe." Haley says.

"That makes two of us. Come on lets get out of here." Nathan says.

Haley nods as Nathan bends down to pick up his bag. He puts the bag over his shoulder and wraps the other arm around Haley's waist. Together they walk away from the airport to Haley's car to start their lives together.

Chapter 4

Nathan and Haley spend the evening together.


	5. Chapter 4 Final

I'll Come Home to You

Chapter 4

Nathan and Haley arrive back to the house. Haley insisted on driving home this played into Nathan's favor because it meant that he got to spend the ride home looking at his lovely wife.

Haley pulls into the driveway of the house causing Nathan to turn his gaze on the house that he hasn't seen in what feels like a lifetime.

Haley cuts the engine and grabs her purse and climbs out of the car grabbing Nathan's bag from the backseat and walks around to the other side while Nathan is just getting out.

"It seems different." Nathan says as Haley walks next to him and puts her hand on his arm.

"It's just as you left it." Haley tells him.

Nathan smiles and begins to lead her towards the house.

The following day they both return to their jobs: however, tonight they will be spending their first evening back together alone in their own home.

Haley gets her keys out of her purse and unlocks the door and opens the door and walks in before Nathan and stands at the door waiting for him to completely enter before closing and locking the door behind him.

Nathan stands in the foyer looking around as Haley sets her purse and keys down on the table and sets his bag down on the floor.

Nathan looks around and says, "It looks the same as it did before I left."

Haley smiles as she walks to the kitchen and starts to get out the meal that she had prepared for tonight. She turns to the stove and turns it on. Nathan followed her into the kitchen.

"I see that you still have that picture of me hanging on the wall." Nathan says as he sits down at the counter that Haley is preparing dinner at.

"So how do we start our lives again now that your home?" Haley asks as she puts the lasagna in the oven and sticks the garlic bread in next to it and closes the door.

When she faces him again Nathan says, "I guess we just go day by day. We both go back to our jobs and spending time together and preparing for family life with children. " He says, "But the first thing we do is eat dinner and then spend the evening relaxing before bed."

Haley smiles, "Sounds great to me."

They sit in the kitchen talking while they are setting the table for dinner.

Dinner is ready and Haley takes to oven mitts out and takes the food out of the oven and sets it on the cutting board letting it rest while she pulls the garlic bread out along with the salad and brings the food over to the table and serves food to each of their plates.

They talk while they are eating. There is laughter in the conversation as Haley puts her hand on top of Nathan's while listening to help talk.

After dinner is over and cleaned up Haley leads Nathan to the back porch and sits next to him on the swing as they watch the sunset.

Haley lays down and puts her head in his lap.

Just as Haley drifts off to sleep Nathan whispers to her, "I told you that I would come home to you, I love you."

Haley smiles, "I know you did and I always believed that you would and I love you too."

Nathan leans down and kisses her. Haley smiles and closes her eyes as Nathan leans his head back against the swing.

"Thank god I'm home at last." Nathan says to himself.

This was the last chapter before the

Epilogue??


End file.
